Un milagro
by Elmund9
Summary: (Miraculus Lady Bug x Hetalia) Un asalto en una cafetería lleva a Marinette a pensar sobre sus poderes.


**Hetalia x Miraculus Lady Bug.**

* * *

Un milagro

En París, desde la misteriosa aparición de mariposas endemoniadas había una cadena de personas que eran poseídas y causaban caos en la ciudad. Los únicos que podían hacer frente a la situación extraña eran dos súper héroes: Ladybug, una joven que tenía el poder de la suerte y la reparación, y Chat Noir, un joven con el poder de la destrucción.

Las aventuras de los dos normalmente seguían un guión: una persona sufre dolor emocional , una mariposa endemoniada los posee por medio de un tótem, Ladybug usa su cerebro para hacer un plan de victoria, Chat Noir destruye el tótem y finalmente Ladybug purifica a la mariposa.

Fuera de la peculiaridad de la magia, gracias a los esfuerzos de los dos héroes, nunca había víctimas o heridos serios, para ellos salvar París de Papillon, el misterioso hombre detras de las mariposas, era fácil.

Marinette Le Chong, la niña detrás de la máscara de Ladybug, descubrió una tarde viendo las noticias que enfrentarse a monstruos completamente humanos era mucho más difícil y riesgoso porque no había una mariposa que purificar y las víctimas sufrían por crueles humanos.

Los crímenes mundanos pertenecían a otra jurisdicción, una persona desaparecida era asunto de los policías, lo mismo que un asalto por un grupo de tres perspnas a un restaurante a plena luz del día y cuando únicamente había dos clientes y tres asustados meseros.

* * *

Marinette había visto pistolas antes, objetos incapaces de neutralizar o dañar a las personas bajo el hechizo de Papillon. Ella estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver con la magia, pues lanzar una bola de papel podía causar más daño que una ráfaga de balazos.

Sin embargo, incluso tras haber visto los milagros de la magia, Marinette sabía que enfrentarse a los los asaltantes era un acto suicida y su cuerpo también entendía la situación pues no dejaba de temblar cada vez que el cañón apuntaba a ella.

Era extraño sentirse tan indefensa y pequeña, carente de forma de defenderse. Quizás llamar a Tiki, el ente que le consedia poderes, hubiera parecido una buena idea, pero la transformación no podía ser más rápida que el gatillo. Marinette sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y dio un grito cuando uno de los criminales disparo en su dirección sin motivo.

Uno de los meseros, un hombre de 30 años, avanzó unos pasos con las manos arriba y en un acto de valentía se interpuso entre Marinette y el agresor.

-Señor, tome el dinero y dejenos ir por favor. No queremos ningún problema.

-¡Esto no es por dinero, idiotas!- el hombre grito y alzó un poco su pistola, Marinette tragó saliva y pudo escuchar los sollozos de dos empleadas que estaban abrazadas en una de las esquinas del local detrás del mostrador y con el criminal Número Dos apuntándoles.

Era imposible pensar que sólo unos minutos antes ella estaba sentada en la mesa tomando un café, mirando al atractivo hombre rubio dos mesas a la distancia. Ella había estado intentando discernir donde había visto esa hermosa cara ovalada con un poco de barba varonil, cabello largo y ondulado amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules que parecían ocultar una sonrisa de años atrás.

Ella había estado a punto de recordarlo cuándo los tres asaltantes llegaron y apuntaron con sus pistolas a las personas dentro, obligándolas a ponerse de pie y y alzar las manos donde ellos pudieran verlas. Disparando un tiro únicamente para demostrar que podían.

La voz del mesero sacó a Marinette de sus reecierdos, el hombre pidió que al menos dejarán ir a Marinette, "la niña", devolvió a la heroína sin poderes a la realidad de su desesperante situación.

-¡Claro! Ella será la primera en irse -él Criminal Uno dijo y apuntó hacia ella, su dedo sobre el gatillo.

El sonido del disparó se registró en otro plano, lejano o cercano, ella no sabía.

Unos segundos despues, Marinette sintió frío y poco aire. Se preguntó brevemente si así se sentía la muerte. Si así era, entonces ella quería a su mamá, a su lado, protegiéndola.

El mesero la agarró con fuerza y la escudo, su traje negro le recordaba a Chat Noir. Incluso tenía ojos verdes como el héroe. Ella estaba tan asustada. Y viva. Seguía viva.

Las lágrimas calleron por sus mejillas, pero aún así pudo ver al hombre atractivo forcejeando con el maleante, en que momento el forcejeo inició Marinette no sabía.

-¡Alto ahí o estás se mueren!- el criminal Número 2, el que tenía de rehenes a las mesetas gritó y el hombre atractivo se detuvo, criminal Numero 3 decidió poner su pistola en la nuca del sujeto en cuanto esté dejo al hombre que le había disparado a Marinette.

-Bien, ahora quedate tranquilo. Únicamente queremos que nos digas algo y no mataremos a todos aquí... ven, levantate y platiquemos, como amigos -criminal Número 3 tenía una voz melódica que no encajaba con sus rasgos duros -¿Qué clase de nación se niega a hablar con sus ciudadanos, verdad?

El hombre atractivo apretó sus dientes y colocó sus manos en el piso antes de levantarse, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Marinette por un segundo y ella recordó el sol de la tarde acariciando París y el olor de pan horneado de su casa.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado todo sintió calma. Llevó su mano a su bolsa y acarició a Tiki, estaba a sólo una palabra de cambiar la situación. De hacer un milagro.

El Criminal 1, finalmente se volvió a poner de pie, su nariz sangrando y con su cabello desordenado, sin pensarlo volvió a alzar su arma y apuntó con el mismo cinismo frío de antes.

-¡Cataclismo!

Las armas de los tres sujetos se volvieron polvo al mismo tiempo, como si estar conectadas por el mismo crimen las uniera físicamente.

Chat Noir estaba entre ella y el criminal, su mano derecha a una fracción de tocar las del sujeto. Había aparecido de la nada, un segundo Marinette había visto los ojos del criminal y al siguiente la voz de Chat resonó y su espalda apareció frente a ella.

La magia de Tiki o Chat, o el Miraculus, ella no sabía. Pero el milagro había ocurrido.

Chat noqueó al sujetó de un golpe y saltó al criminal 2 con velocidad, el Hombre Atractivo dominó al criminal 3 con facilidad y casi viciosamente le dio una patada.

Unos segundos después Chat caminó hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette?- la quijada de Chat estaba temblando y sus puños estaban apretados cuando se paró frente a ella, sus ojos verdes se volvieron grandes como platos y sus manos se dirigieron tentativamente a ella, el mesero finalmente la soltó y Marinette sintió un ligero calor recorriendo su brazo -¡Tu brazo! ¡Estas herida!

Era cierto, de su brazo brotaba sangre por una cortada que se podía ver debido a la rasgadura de su blusa. La bala la había cortado o algo así pero ella no había sentido nada.

Sin palabras, Marinette se recargó en Chat, ocultando su cara en el traje negro de su amigo, oliendo su aroma y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, dejando que la mano de él se posará en su hombro y le brindará tranquilidad. El sonido del miraculous a punto de desvanecerse la hizo alejarse de él y mirarlo.

-¡Gracias, Chat, ve! -él la miro, se veía triste pero Marinette sacudió la cabeza y sonrió- Estaré bien.

Chat lanzó una última mirada y salió corriendo, policías y para médicos que entraban al lugar le dieron espacio para su huida.

* * *

-Lamento lo ocurrido, señorita -el hombre atractivo del restaurante apareció en la puerta del cuarto del hospital, en sus brazos había un ramo de flores rosas -Fue usted muy valiente, señorita. Le debo una disculpa, si yo hubiera estado más preparado eso no hubiera sucedido.

Marinette miró al hombre, a Francia. Ella lo sabía finalmente. O lo había sabido siempre. Ella entendió en ese momento que la naturaleza de los países como humanos era semejante a la magia del Miraculus, era imposible y aún así, contra cualquier lógica, era verdad.

-No hay problema, Señor Francia. Gracias por venir a visitarme, digo, no soy nadie importante.

-Señorita Marinetter, yo sé quién es usted. Para Francia es usted importante. Junto a su novio que nos ayudó allá -el señor Francia giño el ojo y sonrió.

-¡Chat no es mi novio! -ella susurró con sus cachetes rojos -El y yo...

-Son muy valientes. Dele las gracias de mi parte...Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

-¿Por qué soy Ladybug?

-Oh, queriada - Francia dijo mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón a lado de la cama de Marinette- Porque usted es Marinette Le Chong. Ser Ladybug es solamente una parte de lo que eres. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres maravillosa.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera agradecer el cumplido alguien tocó la puerta y ella volteó justo a tiempo para ver a sus amigos Alya y Adrián entrar.

En el cuarto, únicamente estaba Marinette y el ramo de rosas.

* * *

-¿Chat?

\- ¿Sí mi lady?

-He estado pensando, con nuestros poderes podemos hacer más que detener a Papillon.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando.

Los dos héroes miraron el cielo nocturno de París, l que estaban pensando hacer era demasíado peligroso. Pero mas importante aún, ambos sabían que los milagros eran posibles.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y muchas gracias a los que toman el tiempo de comentar (-:**


End file.
